


Desperation

by Midna127



Series: The Fall of Askr [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bad Ending, Bargaining, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Desperation, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: The summoner, Kiran, has lost nearly everything, and they're not sure how or who's done this. But that doesn't stop them from trying to get everything back, even if it means making a sacrifice.
Series: The Fall of Askr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665070
Kudos: 4





	Desperation

Kiran aimed the sacred Breidablik at the stone on altar, and inhaled deeply. Every hero that they had managed to summon had mysteriously vanished within the past few months. And mere hours after summoning a new hero, they too would vanish.

The summoner couldn't wrap their head around it. First Azura, then Ike, Lyn, Fjorm, and many more heroes began to disappear. It had to have been someone inside the Order, whether it be a spy or a summoned hero. Kiran nearly spent their entire orb supply trying to summon a new ally, hoping to have someone to fight on their side and help solve the problem. And though Feh made for good company, she was far from a fighter, like the other Askrans.

The memories of Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna began flooding in. Kiran couldn't take them anymore. Though they managed to save up some orbs, it was only enough to summon one hero. Kiran exhaled and pulled the trigger. They kept their eyes closed, praying to whatever god who may been listening that whoever they summoned would stay with them.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Kiran gasped. This only happened when strong heroes were summoned. They opened their eyes and nearly collapsed upon seeing who was standing in front of them.

"R...Robin? No, wait, you're-"

"The wings of despair. The breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon, Gr-" the possessed tactician began, but was interrupted by sobbing.

Kiran was lying on their hands and knees, crying tears of joy. "I can't believe it! You're here! Now I have a chance!"

Grima looked down at Kiran. "A chance?"

Kiran looked up, their eyes red from how hard they were crying. "There's so much for me to explain. Come, please! We may talk as we walk!" The summoner eagerly walked away from the altar, and looked back to make sure that the dragon was following them. And as confused as he was, Grima still followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So these... heroes, who have been summoned from other worlds such as I, have been slipping from your grasp?" Grima asked, looking at the dying flowerbeds next to him.

Kiran nodded. "Something like that, yes. Which is why I had hoped to get someone as powerful as yourself to help me."

"Tell me," Grima asked Kiran, "do you have a list of these missing heroes?"

They nodded, pulling out a scroll from their cloak. "Of course! I always have it on me, in the hopes that I find somebody. Look as long as you'd like."

Grima's eyes scanned at the hundreds of names and images on the parchment. He almost smiled at the knowledge that both Chrom and Lucina were among the taken, but was taken aback before he could do so.

"It says here that there's another one of me," the dragon pointed out. "And yet, the vessel is female. Did you know about this?"

"Well, I knew that I had her, but she was one of the last to go," Kiran explained. "It's pretty weird for you to see that, though. Right? Is that why you're asking?"

The dragon tightly gripped the parchment, growing annoyed by Kiran's desperation. "I ask because I believe I've figured out why they have been vanishing."

"You have?" Kiran paused. "Wait, you're not suggesting that she did this, are you? There's many villains in the Order, and-"

"ENOUGH!" Grima's roar caused the ground to shake. "Your damned blathering is breaking my train of thought!"

Kiran lowered their head and became silent.

"Thank you," he growled. "But has it not occurred to you that she's behind all of this?" Grima looked at the silent summoner. "You may speak."

"No," they shook their head. "It has not."

Grima sneered, closing the parchment and stuffing it in his robes. "Of course it hasn't. Worms are unable to figure out such things on their own, especially if that's the state of your barracks."

"How did she do it, then?"

The vessel pulled one of the flowers out of the flower bed. "It's astoundingly simple. She lured your weary heroes into her clutches and made them her own."

Kiran was baffled. "But why didn't she do that to me? Or Feh?"

"You cannot fight, and I'm assuming neither can this Feh," Grima explained. He began to pluck away the flower's petals. "You practically enslaved her, and for that she took away your power. Your army. To her, you're worthless."

The summoner felt a lump in their throat, for many reasons.

They missed their comrades.

They wished life was the same as it was before.

They felt humiliated and foolish for not realizing what was happening right underneath their nose.

They would do anything to get it all back.

"I am pretty worthless, then, huh?" Kiran replied, expecting another honest blow from Grima.

Kiran felt a hand grasp their shoulder. They looked up to see the vessel gripping their shoulder. His other hand held the stem of the flower he was picking at. "Oh, not to me, dear summoner. If anything, I wish to strike a deal with you, just as you have with other heroes."

"R-Really?" Kiran gasped. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. Though, my work is not for free."

Kiran nodded frantically. "I understand. Name your price, please! I haven't much orbs, but I have a bit of money leftover from home that I keep for emergencies. You can take-"

"I've no interest in your currency. It won't do me any good."

"What is it, then?"

Grima looked directly into Kiran's eyes, causing them to flinch. "Full control of those in the army."

Kiran paled. "B-But I'm-"

"As I said before, I am the Fell Dragon, Grima, just as she is. The only one who knows her best is myself." His grip on their shoulder became lighter. "Besides, you've gone through such turmoil. Let me serve as tactician to relieve your mind."

The summoner hesitated, but then nodded. "All right."

Grima let go of Kiran's shoulder. "Good. Now, how is it that humans seal deals? Shake hands?"

Kiran looked at the possessed tactician and nodded. "I think so."

The vessel outstretched his hand, purple flames dancing across it. "Then we've got ourselves a deal?"

Without hesitation, Kiran shook Grima's hand. "Of course," they confirmed. The purple flames harmlessly crawled up Kiran's arm.

Grima smirked. "Fall."

Suddenly, before they could do anything, Kiran's body collapsed. They looked up at Grima fearfully. "Wh- How did you-"

"Silence."

Kiran's lips sealed shut, and they tried to open them, only to be met with searing pain. They tried to scream for help, but no noise came from them.

"What's wrong, dear summoner? I'm just fulfilling my end of the bargain, by having complete control over this army. The control that you gave me," he chuckled. "What? Did you not realize that without me, you're the only member of this army?"

Kiran's insides froze.

"You're a foolish one, mortal. Much too foolish to be a tactician, or even have thoughts. But that's what I am here for. So don't think anymore, unless it's something I wish for you to think."

If they could, Kiran would try to soothe their aching head. Everything was slipping from their memory. Their friends, their allies, their battles. They couldn't even whimper from how much it hurt.

At least, until the pain faded into bliss.

Grima watched the helpless summoner become a blank slate in front of him. Clay that he could shape and mold into something desirable. "Rise."

Kiran obeyed, the light dying in their eyes.

The vessel chuckled. "It took barely any work at all, and we've made so much progress with negotiating, haven't we?"

Their lips unsealed. "Of course, my Lord," Kiran replied in a monotone voice.

"Good. Now, you had mentioned having funds, yes?" Kiran nodded. "We'll need all of them to purchase those orbs you mentioned earlier."

"I shall give them to you, my Lord. All of them," Kiran responded robotically.

Grima dropped the stem. "It's amazing. Mere moments ago, you were nothing but a selfish and power-hungry human under the guise that you fight for justice. A 'leader' who wants nothing more than to enslave fighters to do your dirty work. And now the tables have turned."

The summoner stared at Grima blankly.

"And now you are unable to recollect your past mistakes, aren't you?" Grima asked.

Kiran shook their head. "I would never be good enough to be in charge of anything. Thank you for giving me a purpose, Lord Grima."

"This pleases me far more than it pleases you. But your gratitude does not escape me. Perhaps sometime I shall give you back your memories, if I'm feeling particularly merciful." Grima paused to relish the moment. "For now, let us turn our attention back to your money, shall we?"

"Of course, my Lord. As you wish."

Grima nodded. "Good. Lead me to your funds, then."

Kiran obeyed without protest, crushing the stem that Grima dropped. "Shall we undergo training later, my Lord?" the tactician asked.

"For myself?" Grima asked. "Nay, save it for the newly summoned fighters. I've no need for training."

"Of course you-"

Grima held up his head. "Silence."

The searing pain came across Kiran's lips again, sealing them shut. But this time, it did not hurt as much.

After all, Kiran didn't bother to resist this time.

And why would they bother to?


End file.
